Isle Esme, first time
by Jordaniya
Summary: I'm changing it up a bit, I don't think Edward bit pillows... I don't remember. But anyways, it's pretty steamy, hope you like it! And please review!


_**Isle Esme scene 1**_

_**By: Jordan Stovall**_

_**3/20/09**_

I carried Bella into the white room, both of us nervous with anticipation. I was hard as a rock for her, I will freely admit. Her skin was flush and velvety against mine, fire and ice. And I couldn't wait for the moment when I could be one with her for eternity.

I lay Bella carefully down on the bed, studying her body. Bella wrapped her arms around her breasts, a flush spreading up her neck.

"No," I whispered gently, opening her arms. "You will not hide your body from mine." Bella whimpered when I bared her whole body to me.

Her breasts were finely rounded, their tips rosy pink and tight. Her stomach was flat, leading to a small waist and sizeable hips, and I smiled to see her pubic hair the color of her beautiful brown hair. Her body screamed for love, and I obliged.

I then leaned down and slowly placed my weight on her body. Bella shivered, not only from the cold but from unbridled passion. The sensations coursing through me were indescribable; I didn't seem to be in control of what I was doing. And then I realized that love making was mostly instinct, and you were supposed to just experience it for what it was.

Looking in her eyes at every moment, I slowly spread her legs open and rubbed my hardness against her. We both cried out at the intense contact, me whispering to myself "the heat, the heat."

I felt Bella's arousal; liquid heat and silky fire. I curled my fingers around the nape of her neck and pressed my thumb against her pounding pulse. Bella was whimpering and the vibrations made a pleasant sensation against my fingers. Bella was exquisite; her beauty radiated off her skin like the dawn, and she was my dawn, my sun, my light.

I kissed her lightly on the neck, and Bella sighed my name. I felt her fingers tunnel through my hair and I began running my tongue down to her collarbone… and lower.

Bella gasped at my first tentative touch of her breasts. They were warm against my lips, and firmly rounded. I looked into her eyes before sucking one hard peak into my mouth. Her life was filling my mouth; her skin had its own delectable flavor.

I groaned and gently began thrusting myself to her, hearing her soft cries of wonder. And then my cock slid against her moist heat, and I looked into her eyes for conformation.

Bella nodded, unshed tears glistening on the rims of her eyelids. I positioned our bodies carefully, angling Bella's hips upward and mine more even. When we were ready, I grasped myself and began easing inside her tight sheath. Bella was exquisite warmth and wet silk, sliding against me as I moved forward more.

I can't explain the feelings coursing through me at that moment, for they are too complex and intense to describe.

I cupped Bella's face tenderly in my palms and held her gaze with mine. She was my only love, and I was planning on showing her how much that love rang true. With one brutal thrust, I tore through her maidenhead, taking her virginity as my own.

Bella cried out gently, her skin instantly covered with a sheen of sweat. Our exertions were well met, for when I lowered myself slowly back onto her, Bella's womb contracted and rippled around me just the slightest, and I whispered her name.

I braced my palms on either side of her head and pulled out with one long slow stroke. I could smell her scent, the smell of her virgin's blood pooling inside her. I knew I wouldn't be overcome by the bloodlust, the smell was more of a plus than a punishment to me now, and so I breathed it in, enjoying the pleasure. I looked down at Bella, and carefully pinned her wrists above her head. And then I surged back into her awaiting core.

Heat, friction, tightness met me, and I yelled her name. The feel of her touching my most intimate place was amazing, and I didn't know how to contain the feelings bubbling up inside me. With that, I slowly began a steady rhythm that had us both panting. Bella was soon tentivly moving with me, her hips rising and falling with the pace of our lovemaking.

It was inside Bella that I felt I truly had a soul. Heat was returning to my otherwise cold skin, and my muscles turned to liquid. I felt as though I felt her soul, and knew the exact moment that I touched it.

Bella's body was tensing, and so was mine. She looked into my eyes, tears pouring steadily down her cheeks. I kissed them away softly, tasting her. I realized I still had her hands pinned above her, and I barely heard when she whispered "hold me, hold me…"

I gasped as my body tightened, readying for the next step. So I wrapped my arms around her, and in an urgent attempt, I drew her to me. I continued to thrust, whispering her name and soft endearments in her ear when it finally came. Our climax was simultaneous, coming at the same time. Bella's body bowed and arched, rising off the mattress, her crying out softly, tears still running. And me, making small desperate noises as sensation after sensation came roiling through my body. I was alive, fire surrounded me. My muscles were clenched tight, and the effect was mind boggling.

Little aftershocks were creating more pleasure, and I loved the sparks that were still between us. A tearless sob broke from my chest and I nuzzled her neck, trying to stifle the sensation. Bella and I were truly one, the way it was meant to be. I stayed inside her for a long time, holding her close as our sobs increased. Our experience was the truest one that any couple could have ever hoped to have. We panted and cried against each other, letting the reality of what we had just did sink in.

And when I felt Bella's body ease, I gently slid out of her and went into the bathroom to get a wet cloth. When I came back, Bella was curled up in a blanket. I thought it was strange that she would be embarrassed after what we had just shared, and then I smelt her reason.

"Oh Bella, how many millions of times must I tell you that the scent of your blood doesn't bother me anymore?" I asked, kneeling in front of her.

Bella smiled softly and I eased off the blanket. Blood smeared the insides of her thighs along with my seed. I took the wet wash cloth and gently began washing her with it. Bella's body relaxed under my ministrations and I watched her as she peacefully began to sleep. It was shocking to hear that she wasn't talking at all. Apparently this _had _been a good thing to do.

That's when I noticed the bruises aligning her arm. They were the exact shape of my hands, and I was embarrassed for myself. I had known this was a bad idea. Bella was going to be so sore in the morning, and she would try to downplay it. I didn't want that, I wanted her to be healthy and happy not hurt. I gently eased her into my arms, laying her head down on my chest and I waited patiently for the sun to rise.


End file.
